Aphrodites creation
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Based on the Aphrodites creature story by unusually written with lots of changes. About the creation taking a human form and then forming a harem under its control
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a request to make a new story based on the story "Aphrodite's creature" by unusually written. So for background read that story. (The last chapter posted said you have permission to do so)**

 **I am making some changes. For one in the original the creature is more of a blob with tentacles while in mike it starts like that but will 'consume' a person and take on their appearance, personality, voice, memories, morals, ect as its default form. Unfortunately it will kill this person the first time. Luckily it's a OC so no one important**

 **It will start with the power to merge with others so it can become that person instead of killing them to become it. It now merges instead of consumes because it gained the morals from the OC it consumed so it doesn't kill anymore. When the creature stops possessing the girl will loose it's memory's of it.**

 **It will also have cum similar to the original story and my sex slave story where when inside of a girl it makes the girls will bend to the creatures and makes the girl extremely honry. Now for controlling the girls there's different ideas on the number. 1) it can control as many as it wants, 2)it has a limited number, 3)it starts low but builds over time and practice.**

 **I'll most likely do 3 but give me your opinion.**

 **If it's a limit of let's say 3 and it gets a 4th it will free one girl and the girls memory of it will be wiped so it can't share.**

 **Most of the time it will be human form and act human. Sometimes it'll change to a pink/purple goo body and use the tentacles to fuck the girls but not that often. So is pretty much just a human.**

 **This story will be mainly sex but maybe as it goes I'll give it a actual plot that's not all about sex.**

 **So please review or pm me about this if you want more info or to tell me your thoughts.**

 **And I would really appreciate it if you could help me with the OC that it is as its form when not merged. Tell me what name, age, gender, heritage, apperence, personality, sexual preference, any thing that you want the main character to have.**

 **And any other powers you'd like to see.**


	2. Intro

Creation story

 **Ok so first chapter is here. There's only little sex stuff in this chapter but next chapter will have lots of smut. So tell me who you think his first victim should be.**

 _Aphrodite 3rd person_

Aphrodite was sitting on a chair looking into a crystal ball like object on her desk. It was showing images at super fast speed that only a god could understand. It showed random couples and in those few attoseconds she decided what to do with the couples love life.

After a long time she got tired. All she was doing was altering things, not creating. Even humans created other life with the love she gave Them. She decided that was gonna change. Aphrodite was going to create too.

She teleported into a room she hadn't used in a long long time. A room of creation. She walked over to a table in the center and concentrated while using her powers.

After a lot of time a creature was made. It had no define shape or personality but Aphrodite had bestowed upon it a fraction of her own godly powers to make the creature extremely powerful.

Unfortunately before she could finish someone was at her door to her temple. She cussed under her breath as she stopped using her powers and teleported up hoping that she could come back and finish it.

Creature pov

Unfortunately for her even without a defined shape or personality the creature was alive and conscious. It got off the table and out of the room and went through room after room after room until it was finally outside Aphrodites temple.

It saw someone else walking out the temple. The same person who Aphrodite left to go talk to. The creature silently snuck up on this person and without knowing any better or different attacked him. It covered his body in the pink/purple goo body it had and then killed the teen boy and assimilated its DNA into its own. It then shape shifted into the human, gasping and clutching his head.

Memories and info flowed of its victim flowed into its head. The personality and experience and everything had merged with the creature. It realized what it had done was wrong but it didn't know that at the time. It realized that killing wasn't right but it couldn't change the past. It would make sure to use the human form right in order to somehow carry on the memory of the person. Delsin was the boys name. Was his name now.

While still on his knees he looked down at his hands. Pink smoke was trailing off his forearms and hands. The powers aphrodite had given it showing. Delsin willed it to stop and stood up.

 **(And Ya if your guessing he's based off the character from infamous second son your right! Same name, same appearance. Different personality and powers. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER STORY! I wanna make that clear. This character just has same name and outfit)**

The creature walked off to a place delsin considered his home.

Aphrodite pov

She walked back to the temple after finishing the conversation to fine the creation home. Aphrodite got extremely nervous knowing that it was out of the loose and could be doing anything right now. She had to find it.

Delsin pov

It went down the elevator, down the 600 floors and from there got a cab to drive him to a strawberry field camp. Delsin thanked the driver and paid before walking in.

"Time to see if I can impersonate him." Delsin said.

The camp, camp halfblood the creature remembered, was in the middle of having dinner. Delsin walked to the pavilion and went to the Aphrodite table and sat down. Guess delsin was a child of aphrodite then.

"Hi delsin." Drew said to him.

"Um hi" he responded still not entirely sure what to do.

"Something bothering you? You look worried" drew said.

"Oh no no I'm fine drew." He responded.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at her tits. They were pretty big and she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that unfortunately didn't show cleave along with a red skirt. The creature had Aphrodites powers fused into it. As such it had powers over lust and love and since its personality came from delsin its base instinct was to fuck girls as he was filled with lust. Luckily he had self restraint and knew that sex here wasn't the best idea.

Drew looked over his shoulder at someone behind him. He turned his head and looked to see a tanned Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair talking to a tan blonde girl.

Piper and annabeth, delsin remembered. Daughters of Aphrodite and athena. Delsin smiled at this he would have to find a way to get to Annabeth but to fuck Piper would be simple. They did after all sleep in the same cabin.

The creature looked around camp testing his memory. He recognized plenty of people and knew their heritage and basic facts about them that delsin knew.

He looked back down at his hands wondering exactly what kind of powers he had. Some more pink smoke started trailing off her hands as he thought and he stopped before anyone noticed. He knew he had some powers. Even knew what some of them were. But he felt as if that wasn't it. He felt he could gain more with practice.

"Why don't you have any food?" Silena asked him.

"Oh I'm not that hungry." He gave out a little laugh, "I ate at olympus you know. They have good food."

"You should've just eaten me out" he heard drew mumble as she sat next to him. He stayed quiet and didn't react to that but he remembered how she was a huge slut.

Suddenly the conch horn blew that signaled the end of dinner and start of the camp fire.

At the camp fire delsin was looking around trying to decide who he'd go for first. There was so many options he couldn't decide. Annabeth, Piper, thalia, Katie, silena, and so many more. He put his head in his hands as he thought for a bit. After a while he looked back up and the camp fire was coming to a close.

He got up and followed his cabin mates back to there cabin and walked into his bed room. He was lucky, his bedroom was very close to pipers. In fact they shared the same bathroom that was in between their rooms. Unfortunately it could be locked by the other person so it would be hard to sneak in on Piper.

He laid down on his bed still thinking about all the girls and went to bed deciding that in the morning he would make his first move.

 **Ok so there's the start up. Like how I said before next chapter is his first victim so review on who you want.**


	3. Annabeth

Creation story

 _Delsin pov_

It was early morning right after breakfast. The whole time delsin had been staring at Annabeth. The creature knew through delsins memories him and her we're friends. In fact delsin was pretty popular hero after his quest in Seattle(little Easter egg there for infamous:SS players.)

He however also knew that him and her never have had sex together. The creature was gonna change that.

Delsin was walking out of Percy's cabin. He had gone in to see the son of the sea God and look into his mind. A little ability the creature possessed. He made percy pass out so not to interfere with delsin

He started walking into the woods. Before delsin came in percy was getting ready to leave and meet Annabeth in a clearing she had built stuff on. And of course they were going to fuck so that would make it easier if she was already in a honry mood.

Delsin finally got there and hid. The creature was happy about the stealth skills his human form possessed. His human form had many abilities. It was a great grandson of Hephaestus and that gave him fire powers although weaker and were more of a smoke/fire mix. But now. Now he possessed unlimited power.

Delsin looked around admiring the view. Annabeth had kept the ground mostly still green with luscious grass while having Columns and a building or 2 around it. Everything was white with gold lining which made it even prettier.

In the center was a hot tub that annabeth was currently in. Naked. She looks amazing delsin thought to himself. She was sitting with her head and arms laying back on the edge and her eyes closed taking a nap. Her nipples just over the water so they could be seen.

Delsin slowly moved closer and closer careful not to wake up the blonde sexy teen.

Once delsin was close enough he turned into the blob form and reshaped the goo color to match the water. He then slowly let himself go into the hot tub.

 _Annabeths pov_

Annabeth opener her eyes at feeling the water start to move around her.

"Mmm percy glad your finally here. Waiting sucked. Why don't you turn back from water to human and fuck me." Annabeth said.

When nothing happened she decided to take a second approach. Percy had done this enough for her to know exactly what to do.

Annabeth started to grope her tits and play with them as she moaned out slightly. She let one hand slowly travel down her toned stomach to between her legs where she proceeded to slowly touch and rub her clit.

"Percy your not gonna make me do this all by myself are you?" Annabeth said. She still got no response expect the water around her started to get rougher and touch her more.

Annabeth then decide to try another way to get him to show. She stood up and faced towards the edge of the hot tub and put her hands on it. She then started to twerk her bubbly ass making it jiggle like crazy. Percy always loved it when she did this and hoped this would get him to stop waiting.

She suddenly felt a cool liquid like substance go inside her pussy. She smiled as she felt it go in and moaned out a little. She turned around to see that it wasn't water but a purple lick substance. Annabeth freaked at this knowing it was a monster not percy.

Unfortunately though the creature impaled her ass too and both holes were filled up as the substance entered her body through her pussy and ass.

Annabeth tried to get out and run but she couldn't. Something was holding her in place. Finally the substance completely entered her and now the creature was attempting to take over her mind. Annabeth fought but eventually the creature got the upper hand and took over.

 _Creature pov_

 **(Will be referred to as Annabeth not delsin or creature most of the time so you think of a girl be a guy but delsin has taken control of her body)**

She gritted her teeth as delsin took control. Once it was finally finished annabeths hands went up to her head and held it for a bit.

"Ugh I hope that gets easier." She said.

Annabeth turned around and slid back down the wall to sit for a bit.

She slowly let her hands roam over her body, the creature taking its time at exploring its new host.

Annabeths fingers pushed inside her tight hairy pussy making her moan out and bit her lip.

Her other hand started to grope her big tits as she started to moan out louder. She started to pinch and play with her nipples.

She started to finger herself faster and faster as the hand holding her tits went down to her ass. She squeezed and groped the bubble butt before spreading her ass cheeks and slowly pushed one finger into her asshole. She bit her lip again as her eyes widened. Her asshole was extra sensitive and all she did was keep the one finger in her ass.

Annabeth kept masturbating and eventually her pussy exploded with all the juices inside her. It filled up the hot tub with her juices and Annabeth collapsed resting and passed out.

Meanwhile the creature exited her body from her mouth to get free. He reformed out of the tub as his usual self.

Delsin then grabbed Annabeth and pulled her sleeping body out of the water and laid her down on her stomach out of the water. He stared at her naked body for a while and admired it before taking out his phone and taking some pictures of her ass, rolling her over and spreading her legs and taking a picture, spreading her hairy pussy lips and taking a picture of the interior, and then of her boobs.

Delsin thought about fucking her but decided not to. He was tired after experienced the orgasm in her body and now that he knew where she bathed she would be easy prey for later.

Delsin walked away leaving her naked and open for anyone who happened to stumble across her.

 **Ok so I'm thinking this story will have crossovers in a way. It'll be mainly just name and appearance so if you have a character you want tell me. Although I'm only doing ones from pm and not all crossover characters will be main characters.**

 **And I'm gonna have a second creature that's gonna be a girl so if you have a idea on which character tell me in reviews or pms. She will be introduced soon.**

 **Chapters after 2nd creature will make the chapters longer. And I might do where every chapter it switches which creatures pov it is.**


	4. Piper and a blonde

Creation story

Delsin pov

Delsin woke up in the Aphrodite cabin. Due to him being Aphrodites creation he was "claimed" by her so to speak and as such was allowed to stay here.

He got out of his bed in only his boxers and went to put on his clothes before stopping to practice his powers. Instead of putting the clothes on he just shapeshifted his body to make the clothes appear.

"Oh this is awesome." He said to himself.

Over the past weeks he had been slowly gaining other powers. He had a few methods to gain powers. When merged with someone sometimes when he would leave them he could copy the part of their DNA that have them their powers into himself to make him possess that power albeit much weaker. He could also mimic what he saw the other use but that was the weakest version of the power and rarely had any affect. The last way was to actually take the DNA from the other and assimilate it into himself. This gave him the powers stronger but took it away from the others.

Over time he had gained abilities of Athena, hecate, hypnos, Apollo, Demeter, and Aphrodite for now.

Delsin deciding he wanted to be a girl today waked over to his 'sisters' room. He looked around and when he saw no one was looking he transformed into the blob and went under the door before reforming on the other side. He looked around not seeing piper anywhere before hearing the sound of her shower.

"Oh this is perfect. She will already be naked and exposed for my taking." Delsin said as he walked over to the shower door.

He transformed once again to the blob and went under the door to enter her shower. It was nice and steamy in the room and he could hear her singing and had to admit that she was a pretty good singer. She was washing her hair with her eyes closed not noticing the creature entering in.

The creature slowly moved closer and closer to the shower before going inside it. It was a big enough shower that when he was in he went to a corner of the white tile bottom and changed his color to blend in and watched as piper cleaned herself.

She was definitely one of the hottest girls at camp. Maybe tied with Annabeth. She had nice DD boobs perhaps even DDD boobs that looked very soft and were jiggly. She had toned muscular legs from all the workouts and a ass that looked so firm but felt so soft. Her body definitely had a athletic build to it and was very toned. Her face was insanely pretty with her ever changing eyes and she had her hair down plainly for now.

Despite all those looks she was a good fighter. Of course her powerful charmspeak helps but besides that she was good with a knife.

She finished washing her hair and was now rubbing the soap all over her body. The view of piper practically groping herself while she hummed a song was to much and the creature finally jumped forward. Pipers eyes opened as she yelped out at the creature suddenly touching her. Once it started entering her pussy she gasped loudly as her eyes went wide. She tried to move away but she couldn't push the blob form off her as it entered inside her and started the process of taking control.

Pipers hands went up to her head as she grabbed her head while the creature and her fought for control over her body. Eventually though she lost the battle and her control was released for that of the creatures.

The creature now in control of pipers body made her stretch her back and roll her shoulders a bit to adjust to the new body.

"This never gets easy. But it's worth it" she said as she marveled at her new form.

Piper quickly finished washing the soap off her body before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry herself off with.

Once she was cleaned piper left the bathroom and dropped the towel and slid into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank tops knowing she shouldn't put much on for the sex she had planned.

Piper left her room and cabin then started to walk to the pavilion to meet with everyone else and choose the days target for some fun.

***time skip***

Piper was quietly eating breakfast and looking around. She was hoping to find Annabeth but unfortunately couldn't. Feeling disappointed she leaned back before noticing one of Annabeths sisters.

She was about 19 maybe 20. 21 at most. Blonde hair and grey eyes obviously. Was wearing grey leggings and a black t-shirt. She had a big round bubble butt and amazing legs just like her sister and had about D cup tits. In her leggings piper could see she had a cameltoe, another trait her and Annabeth shared. Piper thought and remembered Annabeth mentioned her name before. Elizabeth it was.

Piper stood up and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz" she said happily with a smile on her face.

Elizabeth looked up from her food, "hey piper. Did you need something?" She asked.

"Uh ya ya. I need help to study."

"Which class?"

"Science. Biology." Piper answered. "Can you come back to my room to help me?"

"Maybe after all my camp activities I can come over around 7 tonight"

Piper thought. Everyone would be back at the cabin then so any chance of sex would be hard. And she was so horny she couldn't wait. She decided to use her charmspeak.

"Well maybe you could just skip those and do this now." She said using her full power.

She could visibly see Elizabeth swaying under her power. This will be easier then she thought.

"Pretty please." Piper said using her full power of charmspeak once again.

Finally piper could see Elizabeth succumb to the power as her eyes glazed over and almost became glossy and out of it all.

"Ya…Ya we can do it now." She said as she stood up and started walking to the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper walked with her all the way there. Once inside piper took Elizabeth straight to her room and locked the door behind them.

Elizabeth, still under the effects of the power, turned to piper, "so what do you what to start studying with." She asked.

Piper stepped forward and pushed her against the wall, "let's start with the human body" she said as she started to kiss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth submitted to piper instantly and started kissing back. The creature couldn't help but admire how amazing this charmspeak power was to have.

Pipers hands went into Elizabeth leggings to start to rub her pussy and felt it had some hair over it. She must not fuck that much piper thought to herself when she pushed 2 fingers into her extremely tight cunt.

Piper started to pump her fingers into the blondes pussy as the daughter of Athena started to moan and writhe on the wall.

One of pipers free hands went up to Elizabeth's tits and squeezed. They were soft under her hand to play with as she kept groping them.

After a bit Piper stopped and stepped back.

"Strip for me. Now" she said using her charmspeak.

Elizabeth nodded and started to take off her clothes until she was naked. Unlike Annabeth she had black pubic hair. She seemed to trim it but had a little over her pussy. No problem it looked sexy enough.

Piper moved Elizabeth onto the bed and spread her legs. She got between them and started to lick her clit. This earned her moans as Elizabeth started to grind her hips against pipers face as Piper ate out her wet cunt.

"Oh fuck" Elizabeth moaned as she held onto the Cherokees girl head.

Piper brought one hand up and let a finger go up and down the wet entrance, collecting up her juices, before pushing inside her. Her walls instantly squeezed down on pipers finger showing just how tight she was.

Piper pumped 2 fingers in and out of the blonde beauty while her mouth wrapped around her clit and sucked on the nub while flicking her tongue over it. The suction, tongue flicks, and finger thrusting had Elizabeth is a world of pleasure as she moaned and writhed on the bed in pleasure.

In no time Elizabeth had reached her first orgasm. She grabbed pipers head and held it close as her pussy walls clamped down on pipers fingers and her juices started to shoot out over Piper.

Piper tried to drink up most that she could get. She swallowed what was in her mouth and when Elizabeth stopped orgasming she got up.

Piper moved up and straddled Elizabeth's hips and started to make out with her. The creature used its powers to send energy into Elizabeth. Elizabeth's temples glowed a slight purple before they glow drained down into her mouth, down her tongue, and into Piper, into the creature.

The creature just drained half of her intelligence. It had been practicing absorbing abilities and having some Athena intellect would come in handy.

Piper then moved back to get between Elizabeth's legs. Elizabeth was acting stunned, probably at the less intelligence, but Piper just started to scissor and grind her pussy on Elizabeth's.

They both moaned loudly at this. A while later both of them reached a orgasm and they squirted over each other. When that was done and they both caught up, Piper stood up.

"You should probably get going so no one questions this." She said.

Elizabeth nodded, "ya I will see you another time. Bye Piper" she said as she slipped back on her clothes and left the room.

Piper closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. The creature figured since she took some intelligence from Elizabeth why not some of pipers powers?

Pipers throat glowed a slight pink as the creature absorbed most of her charmspeak. Instead of Piper having it and the creature using it now the creature actually possessed it.

Before the creature left her body he altered her mind to make her not question anything she did today under his control. He also made it so if he ever tried to take control of her again she would not resist and would welcome her being his host.

With that the creature left her body. Her body glowed with energy and then the energy left her body and reformed as delsin.

Delsin looked down at Piper who had passed out on her bed. He knew she would wake up soon. With a quick split decision he decided to take some pictures of her like how he did with annabeth to add to his collection. He then walked out the door to continue his day.

AN:hey so I had this chapter like 90% done since last summer and figured I should finish it. Not sure how much more of it I am gonna do but I figured I should at least finish it up after writing most of it already. Review please and tell me new powers or chapters you would like to see.


End file.
